


He's Family

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Clary Fray, Bigoted Shadowhunters, Clary and Alec are bros, M/M, Protective Clary Fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When several shadowhunters visiting the Institute decide to not only interrupt her workout, but insult Alec, Clary takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 11
Kudos: 516





	He's Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [high_warlock_of_brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/gifts).



> just-another-lightwood-bane prompted: CLALEC BROTP PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! It can be them roasting Jace, or eye rolling at stuck up Clave officials. Or Clary goes up to defend Alec first, even before any of his siblings, against a bigoted Shadowhunter.
> 
> I don't need an excuse to write a BAMF Clary, but man, this was a great one!

It was irritating enough to book one of the training rooms for sparring with her parabatai and not have that time respected, but even more so when the shadowhunters visiting from another Institute didn’t bother to let her warm up. Clary gave them a look as she focused on the punching bag in front of her, ducking under an imaginary blow before she landed two more punches. 

  
“Hey there, what’s your name?” One of them called. 

  
Clary rolled her eyes and scoffed in his direction. “Busy,” she grunted, landing another hard punch. 

  
“Come on, come talk to us while we wait for your Institute Head,” Another one called out. “Not like you’re _actually_ busy.” 

  
“I’ll be sparring with my parabatai in a few minutes,” Clary said, giving them all a look. “And you’re interrupting my warm ups.” 

  
The tallest man in the group snorted. “Look at that, little kitty got claws.” 

  
“This **kitty** will show you just how sharp her claw are if you don’t cut it out,” Clary said, narrowing her eyes. 

  
“Oh please,” The tallest man spoke again. “You’re Clary Fairchild, aren’t you? You think someone who has been a shadowhunter for a couple of years stands any chance against one of us? We’ve been training since birth!” 

  
Clary stood upright and glared at him. “Well, you know my name, and it would be a pleasure to learn yours….” 

  
“Bridgestock. Kyle Bridgestock,” he said, raising his chin. 

  
Clary hummed and turning away from the punching bag. “I think I absolutely stand a chance against you. Training with the best shadowhunters in the world does give you that advantage.” 

  
“The best?” Bridgestock asked, snorting. “You think Lightwood and his siblings hold a candle to any of us?” 

  
Clary laughed. “I know all three of them could wipe the floor with you in under a minute.” 

  
“Shows how little you know,” he mocked. 

  
Clary crossed her arms over her chest and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Maybe you’ve forgotten who they are? Isabelle Lightwood, my parabatai,” she grinned, watching their eyes widen. “Absorbed Holy Fire and used it to kill Lilith, nearly at the cost of her own life. Jace Wayland,” she stressed the name and took another step forward, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. “One of the greatest shadowhunters ever to live.” 

  
Motion behind the men made her glance up as Alec and Izzy joined them in the room, but she wasn’t about to stop now. 

  
“And Alec Lightwood-Bane, youngest Head of an Institute in centuries, Jace’s parabatai, and a man who didn’t hesitate to walk into a demonic realm to rescue his sister and husband,” Clary finished, smiling at them. 

  
Bridgestock rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, precious Alec Lightwood,” 

  
“Lightwood-Bane,” Clary corrected. Far too many shadowhunters liked to conveniently forget about Alec’s name change, and she, Jace and Isabelle were on a crusade to make sure it _stuck_. 

  
“ **Lightwood** ,” Bridgestock continued. “Who decided to tarnish his family name by marrying a downworlder. A, ah, “well-known” downworlder, known more for his parties and partners than any-” 

  
In an instant, Clary had the Seraph blade at her hip pointed at Bridgestock’s neck. Her voice and eyes were hard. “Magnus Lightwood-Bane is the warlock who saved Idris. He closed the rift and saved everyone in Alicante and beyond.” She took a deep breath and tightened her hand on the sword she was holding. 

  
“Don’t let me catch you insulting any of them, or you’ll regret it,” Clary promised, her eyes dark as she lowered the sword, turning back towards the punching bag. 

  
“Alec Lightwood took me in, and despite reservations and me making life very, very difficult for him in the beginning, has helped to support me in a way that almost no one else did,” she continued, looking over her shoulder at Bridgestock and his friends. “I owe him my life, and more importantly, he is a friend. You insult him again? You answer to _me_.” 

  
“And what are you going to do about it, little miss Fairchild?” Bridgestock taunted. 

  
“Enough,” Alec snapped, striding forward, glad when all five men jumped to attention. 

  
Clary had her stele out in an instant, drawing a rune in the air before she launched it at the five men, knocking all of them to their knees, smirking when they opened their mouthes to protest and no sound came out. 

  
Alec turned to Clary with raised eyebrows. “New rune?” 

  
Clary hummed. “They didn’t have anything nice to say, so I thought they didn’t need to say anything at all.” She looked to the group of men, now staring at her in fear and winked. “It’s a variation on the soundless rune, but it silences voices rather than movement. I’ll draw it for you later.” 

  
“Sounds good Fray,” Alec said, winking at her. “Enjoy your training with Isabelle.” He turned back to the men, crossing his arms over his chest. “Let’s go. You are all on ichor duty for the remainder of the month, and when that rune wears off, I expect you to keep your opinions to yourself. Understood?” 

  
He waited until he got nods from all of them before leading them out of the training rooms. 

  
Clary turned to Isabelle, about to make a comment when she found herself being hugged tightly. 

  
“Thank you,” Izzy whispered. “And he won’t say it either, at least not right now, but that’s a thank you from Alec, too.” 

  
“You’re my family,” Clary told her, giving her a tight hug back. “I’ve got your backs just as much as you have mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
